fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vos G. Michaels
Vos "Goldman" Michaels (あなたのグラム。マイケルズ, Anata no Guramu. Maikeruzu) is an independent wizard and one of the most well-renown assassin in Earth Land, being a member of the prestigious Goldman Family (ゴールドマン・ファミリー, Gōrudoman Famirī), responsible for gold mining, silver ore extractions, and transportation of precious jewels, stones, and metals across the land, owning more than 167 different subsidiaries linked to his family's company. Vos is the only person in his entire family tree born with the ability to use magic, having learned to use it during his ventures around the world, eventually deciding to take on the role of assassin and business owner more than 5 years ago. Having grown up in his father's ranch in the land of Desierto as a child, he spent most of his time practicing in the use of a guns, effectively becoming one of the fastest quick draws in the west, earning him the nickname of Quickdraw Michaels (クイックドローマイケルズ, Kuikkudorō Maikeruzu; lit. "Quickdraw Demon of the West") for his unparalleled skill at gun-play. Shortly after retiring from his profession as an assassin, he moved to Fiore hoping to turn a new leaf, until he was later indicted into the sacred order of the Solis Knights (太陽騎士 Taiyō Kishi), being offered the position as'' the knight of Saturn, the sacrosanct God of duty and honor, primarily due for his reputation as loyal warrior and experienced fighter. Currently serving as knight for the world's order, Vos is also known to be infected with a slowly progressing implanted into his left arm by an unknown individual through the use of Demon Magic, having to keep it bound in a large cannon-like container, earning him his title as '''Devil Arm Vos' (悪魔の腕の声, Akuma no Ude no Koe). Appearance Vos appears as a tall mysterious young man, being naturally tanned skinned, he has light blue hair that is kept neatly cut, as well as the color of his eyes sharing a light blue as hue. Vos is seen dressed mostly in blue tones, with traces of leather scattered throughout his outfit that is coupled with a long, flowing blue scarf that extends to his lower waist, with the overall color scheme of his entire suit being white and blue. He wears a pair of orange rim-less sunglasses, mainly obscuring his eyes from sight and providing extra focus for him to concentrate his eyes sight. Vos wears two pairs of metal belts tied along his pants, with leather straps tied along his legs that connects to his belt. Using a pair of white pants with two leather bands sown around the lower edges in the form of an "x" on both sides, a blue layer of extensions are found at the bottom half of his pants, outlined with silver stitching. He wears boots designed with the same patterned design as his pants, with the only notable difference being that the silver stitching is only found along the two laces used to tie his boots. His most notable feature can be found around his left arm being encased in a huge metallic cylinder equipped with a lock to maintain it restrained. Personality Vos can be regarded as a difficult to read kind of person, primarily due to his quiet nature and alienated sense of disposition he has, making him a very unsociable person. A man of few words, Vos chooses to use his own actions to justify his decisions and opinions, often doing things without telling others, giving him the appearance of what appears to be an insubordinate soldier, but rather does so with the intention of helping others based on his own experience and impression on a situation. Having spent most of his childhood growing up in the , a vast forest that has a reputation for housing many gigantic monsters, Vos learned the the most basic rules of dominance, implanting a "survival of the fittest" mentality into him, making him a natural survivor and huntsman; as a result, Vos always acts and thinks like a hunter on the prowl, always keeping his guard up in all instances while allowing himself to be guided by his hunting instincts whenever it's time to move or fight. Given his history as an experienced gunman and assassin, Vos is highly desensitized to the acts of violence and even murder, primarily as a result of having been exposed to life-threatening situations in a constant manner when he was only a boy. This gives him a naturally composed perspective in regards to anything he faces , regardless of the severity of the circumstances or just how hopeless it may seem. His strongest point is found in his intense sense of determination to succeed and getting the job done no matter what it takes, taking great pride in his success rate. As sly as he may be, Vos isn't the type of be caught with his pants down; rather than allowing himself to be surprised in the middle of battle, he is known to study up on his opponents and any other possible adversaries he may encounter, be it enemies or allies alike. For that matter, he can be seen as a lone wolf, preferring to work alone rather than accept the help of others, viewing it as a sign of weakness to have to rely on others if he himself is unable to help himself. However, Vos has been known to this act as a facade, choosing to live in solitude rather than needlessly having to endanger others due to the nature of his "unique power" and the extreme harm it can inflict. Despite this, Vos has been known to shown a great deal of concern when it comes to others, in particular children, demonstrating a great love for humanity and animals, which was taught to him by a variety of people in his life. Having been adopted by a rune knight after his time as a child assassin, he was instilled with a great sense of moral values to which he follows full-heartedly, tethering it with his greater sense ideal justice to which he strives for. As such, Vos does refrain himself from doing anything that would jeopardize the lives of others, but doesn't care one way or another when it comes to those that break the rules or abuse their power by mistreating others. This is characterized in the dark philosophy and outlook he has for his own personal type of "justice" that he follows; in order to stop evil that, he must sometimes break the law itself in order to enforce it as a whole, such as using extreme tactics or more savage means to accomplish his mission. This tends to go overboard at times, such as demonstrating a frightening willingness to use violence and torture for the sake of justice that steadily increases his alienated behavior even further. This darker aspect of his personality can be contributed to his harsh upbringing and the strange power festering inside his left arm. As a Solis Knight, in particular being the Saturn god of duty and honor, he takes his position very seriously, doing his best to live up to his responsibilities as someone who maintains the delicate balance between the dark and righteous forces of Ishgar, doing so as best he can. Much like a knight, Vos has his own sense of honor and moral code closely tied with his pride in his membership in the Solis Knights, pledging his allegiance to the just causes that he himself believes in rather than blindly follow others, choosing to live as his own man rather than be at someone else's beck and call. Honor-bound to protect others before himself, he considers himself a knight first and a warrior second, with nothing being able to stand between him and his pride. However, his true strength isn't found in his skills or experience, but rather in the way his brain is wired to function, and the powerful beliefs that are tethered to it; a non believer in politics or a variety of other mentalities, Vos is not swayed to pick sides or be tempted with the idea or power or greed, having achieved a sense of spiritual enlightenment that freed him from the need or want of what others could offer him. Unfortunately, this cannot be said about the way he fights or interacts with his enemies. For the most part, Vos is a brutal fighter, barbaric but fast to take the lead, choosing to get in close and personal instead of taking the safer route to victory, desiring to win as quickly as possible even if it means using . Unbeknownst to most, Vos is always in a constant struggle for supremacy over his own body, always in an endless tug-of-war with the malevolent forces residing inside his left arm. As a result of having been forcibly taught to use Demon Magic against his own will via excessive exposure and a Demon Seed implanted directly inside his arm, unknowingly, bringing out the darkest aspects of the his of mind and personality to the surface in violent volumes, manifesting physically in the form of small changes to the his appearance such as his eyes dilating to a malevolent black, and his personality becoming much more unhinged the longer he fights. History Equipment Daggers , Herena no Kugi; lit. "True Cross"): Opting to use a pair of strange looking daggers for more of a traditional sense of combat rather than relying on his gunblade for long-range combat. The daggers nicknamed the Helena's nails, are twin daggers with a sinister looking appearance, consisting of a single crooked handle with a sharp edged handle guard, growing into two separate blades that curve near the end. Primarily possessing a dark azure-like color scheme, the daggers have engraved a series of marking and symbols that are etched over the surface, with circular etchings found near the lower end of the blades. As his primary means of hand-to-hand combat, Vos' daggers provide excellent means of fluid motions and accurate slashes, holding them either downward or upward for vertical slashes, allowing him to quickly to move and attack with devastating swift motions. The blade themselves are made from the same material as his gun and arm restraints, |collapsed = yes}} Gunblade used by , able to easily blocking and deflecting incoming techniques emitted by these weapons completely. When fired, the bullets this gun can produce when using his magic is completely unnatural, altering the composition and structure of Ethernano immediately when entering the ammo cylinder, producing powerful shots of such terrible effect that they are capable of piercing through thousand upon thousands of millimeters of reinforced steel as if it were wet toilet paper; requiring but a single bullet to do so and nothing else. Regardless of mass, density, or material, there's is no object powerful enough to provide sufficient resistance or opposition to counter his bullets, much less deflect them with other weapons or spells, the sheer momentum and velocity channeled inside each magic bullet fired from Golden Eye's barrel induces and increased level of spin and induce a greater sense of inertia with the purpose of increasing it's already impressive striking power, allowing it to keep moving in a straight line at an elevated rate of velocity without any outside force able to disturb or alter it's direction or trajectory. Even with the use of magic or magic barriers, his bullets will simply going right through them and continue moving at the same rate of speed, not even slowing down when piercing through the opposition. Should Vos channel his immeasurable magic energy, there is no force or obstacle he can't blast his way through, shattering diamonds, melting metal, and annihilating other enemy spells, effortlessly; even able kill ethereal and non-physical beings. The metal can absorb the kinetic and magic energy that makes immediate contact with his gun, with Vos capable of using the steel of the weapon to absorb an energy blast before returning it to sender via gun shot, compressing these energies into new bullets. The sheer concentrated quantity of magic energy produced per each shot makes it impossible to absorb, regardless of what or how its done, if any where to attempt to absorb Vos' magic bullets, it would only end in tragedy, resulting in either the object breaking or the user suffering fatal injures. |collapsed = yes}} Cannon Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Gunmanship Grandmaster Gunman Specialist: Acting his main and most preferred method of combat, Vos is considered one of the greatest gunslingers in Earth Land, demonstrating a near divine level of mastery in their use and displaying an extraordinary prowess with handling multiple guns, regardless of make or model; in fact, it is how Vos earned the title of "Quickdraw" (クイックドロー, Kuikkudorō). When he was only 14 years old, he practiced non stop in the use of pistols, finding a deep fascination in the level of skill and deep understanding that was needed to use them to their fullest potential. It wasn't until he fired his first round that he discovered an innate talent for gun play, possessing a natural sense of accuracy hat was vastly superior to even the greatest of sharp shooters and long ranged fighters, be it wizard or normal human being. It was this prowess that he displayed with fire arms that he decided to make it his personal quest to become the strongest, most gifted gun user the world has ever seen. By the time he became a young man, Vos decided that it was important for him to have a weapon in-hand, believing that the use of a weapon that he could rely on for the duration of his life, as it would be paramount for his survival and a demonstration of his skill. He found that he was drawn to the use of revolvers, a repeating handgun that has a revolving cylinder containing multiple chambers and at least one barrel for firing. Revolvers are regarded as a subset of pistols, or as an equal-ranking subset of handguns, distinct from pistols. Possessing six chambers in the cylinder, the revolver allows the Vos to fire multiple rounds without reloading. Considered the most difficult of pistols to use, he mastered it to it's absolute highest level in only 6 short months in, displaying a natural talent for the art as a whole. It eventually became an art form for him, continually making improvisations combined with his immense talent as a wizard; such as infusing his magic powers into shells in order to dispatch enemies, and wanting to find some efficient way to maximize his firing range. Finding that guns are naturally more superior to other known weapons in the world in his opinion, he practiced day in and day out to the point of collapsing, continuously honing and sharpening his style of combat to the highest possible point of perfection until it met up to his utmost largest standards. As a result, the only object he uses in combination with his gun skills and immeasurable magic power is none other than his signature six-shot revolver, the Parkreiner Golden Eye (公園ライナーゴールデンアイ, Kōenrainā Gōrud En'ai), divine gun of ancient origins capable of piercing it's way through most objects with a single shot. When using his marksmanship skills in combat, he utilizes all the knowledge and sharp observation on the conditions found around his surroundings, carefully making various calculations about the angles and directions in which his bullets can move and the amount of power backing each shot behind them; allowing him a greater sense of freedom on the level of damage and penetration hew wants in his target, regardless of its state. Before so much as considering to fire his gun he takes in consideration several factors found in nature, such as: temperature, trajectory, load data, bullet type, weight, humidity, wind, light, and the condition his body is in. Taking everything in consideration and calculating it in order to make the perfect shot. To Vos, even the most difficult and impossible of shots are nothing but child's play to him, able to master even the most powerful of technique in a matter of minutes simply by looking and imitating it once. Able to fire magical bullets at multiple angles in order to effectively hit a target in specific ways, he can choose which areas to hit or to avoid by will, striking from broad points to weak points in order to inflict maximum damage. He can even take it a step further by being able to change the directions of his bullets by having them collide with one another or have them ricochet off specific surfaces, making them incredibly difficult to read, let alone trace by eye sight alone, effectively allowing them to hit his targets at the most unexpected angles, always acting without any sense of direction. Should he wish it, Vos can even break his bullets by having them clash with one another, using the broken shrapnel as projectiles as well. Aside from simply firing a gun, the techniques, and abilities that exist, he does not simply excel in their use, rather, he perfects them to the point of adding his own unique flare to it. This includes the revolvers best known utilization, the quick-draw, the ability to quickly draw a pistol and fire it accurately on a target. This skill was made popular by romanticized depictions of gunslingers in the Western genre, which in turn were inspired by famous historical gunfights in the Old West by cowboys. Possessing a naturally powerful body, with a great sense of application of both force and speed, Vos is naturally gifted in its use in fights and duels, with a level of speed capable of leaving nothing more than afterimages in its trace. Being able to completely surpass his opponent in terms of drawing speed, he can fire more rounds faster than the opponent has time to react to whats going on to their body, usually resulting in Vos always landing the first hit which is always the most fatal one, typically aiming toward the targets most fatal areas around their body (head, neck, etc.). By rapid-firing by continuously flipping the hammer on the gun, he can fire up to 100 rounds per second, knocking holes through solid iron in order to reach their target. By simply wielding his riffle, Vos already demonstrates unimaginable levels of incredible skill and confidence in its use, as well as masterful dexterity and attunement with magic. Not everyone in Earth Land has the skill or talent to use a weapon of such a complicated nature in battle, further showing the level of skill he has with this weapon by simply choosing to bring it with him. Even the best of the best aren't able to display the level of control and discipline he shows when utilizing such a complex weapon, being nothing less than frightening, wielding a gun with such an incredibly dangerous nature as if it were a simple toy is nothing short of incredible. Having grown up utilize this weapon since he was 14 years old, it is the prime reason why he is so proficient in it's use, being trained as a gunslinger to participate in shootouts in his father's ranch, killing and murdering with this weapon became as natural to him as breathing, preferring the use of his revolver above all others. It is because of the creativity and large possibility of growth this style of combat has that he became entranced in their specific use alone, being captivated it's beauty and undeveloped power that he set out to master every possible skill, technique, form, style, and type of attack that can be done with the use of a revolver, taking it upon himself to create an entire martial art system focusing solely on their use. In the pursuit of knowledge and complete understanding on their use, Vos traveled across Earth Land killing and murdering the best gunslingers in the world, absorbing the moves and strategies of his foes and growing the level of moves he can produce, increasing his knowledge and adaptability. Once he spins the revolving clip into his revolver, this are going to get serious, displaying absolutely zero level of restraint or compassion, killing any target regardless of age, sex, or ethnicity as well as destroying anything obstructing his path. His single most ability to improvise and adept to any situation he's in makes him a viable survivor and fighter, taking it so far as creating brand new techniques in the heat of battle just so that he can better defend himself or negate an enemies moves. With more than 25 years of thorough research and practice under his belt, it has he has practiced and trained intensely in the ways of the gun for roughly all his time alive, training every single moment in his life, adding onto it dominate skills and techniques while at the same time removing irrelevant stances information that he cannot use. Unimaginably dedicated to his art, his love of the craft nearly borders on the lines of obsession, spending nearly all of his time training and practicing his aim, never allowing for his skill to rust, all in order to gain a better understanding on what requires improvement. His experience in armed combat is unrivaled, to the point of replicating even the most difficult and dangerous of techniques with the utmost ease. His fighting style and abilities easily allows him to adapt automatically to become equal or superior to any opponents style of fighting he faces, whether armed or unarmed, making an opponents attacks useless after the first strike. His ability to adapt to whatever situation he is in what makes him an incredible fighter and warrior, being able to change up his style and combat tactics in order to provide an efficient counter-measure to deal with the situation correctly, massively increasing his odds of success. Every region of the gun is a weapon he can exploit, using the properties of the gun itself such as the butt of the gun to break a human skull, using the barrel to stop swords, and using it to cast spells or simply swat away his enemies without resorting to fire a single bullet. When using his magic in tandem with his bullets, he he can summon a stream of endless waves (ranging from hundreds to thousands to millions) of bullets around his target to bombard them from all sides with no hope of escape. Should he use it more intricately, he will most likely have a complex strategy and pattern in order to confuse his opponent and limit their movement, striking from all possible directions. From mid-range to long-range, Vos can achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets, focusing all the activity in his brain to focus primarily on aim, accuracy and precision, drastically being improved. This heightens his perception of the world, slowing down the environment in his eyes as if everything were moving in slo-motion in order to better land a successful body shot. Simply needing only to aim for an instant before he can precisely hit a target with a projectile, Vos needs only look once and fire, never having to fire more than a single bullet to seal the deal. He can judge extremely long distances with amazing accurately, gauging the strength needed to launch a projectile, in order to hit a target accurately. If a target is moving, he can calculate the best method to hit the target, taking in all factors and calculations with the purpose of firing a straight shot. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation do not hinder his ability in the slightest, able to gain an accurate bead on his target, and and focus intently on whatever he's shooting at, allowing him to shut out outside distractions. He can compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off their aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat (which distorts the image of the target). Vos is very capable of operating all sorts of artillery — large weapons that fire munitions at a range far beyond those of regular small arms — allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. His accuracy and hand-eye coordination is what truly makes him world-renown gunman, able to shoot and pierce through even the most smallest of targets from far away distances, such as other bullets and needles at the point with extreme ease. Interestingly enough, he can achieve the same feats without bothering to pay any attention, primarily through the use of his Sixth Sense to navigate his movement without using his other 5 senses, guiding his hand and sword to exactly where it needs to be and acting upon it, using his intuition and instincts to attack objects or incoming attacks that would normally be impossible to detect through conventional means. It is because of this that Vos rarely misses his target when firing with his gun, always hitting his mark with deadly accuracy and filling it with thousands of holes at sound-breaking speeds. With keenly honed senses trained through years of participating in blood soaked battlefields and armed conflicts since he was a boy, he applies their full use when fighting with his gun, using his sense of hearing to keep track of his opponents breathing rhythm and muscle contortions, using his sense of smell to locate his enemies and keep track of them through their perspiration and scent, carefully using his sense of touch to feel the vibrations flowing through the air and earth to sense any incoming attacks, using his keen perception to follow their movements and coordination, and lastly using his taste to detect any changes made in the environment. With an immeasurable amount of speed in his possession, combined with his natural affinity with firing against moving targets, he can use the revolver to take down multiple targets in a meres seconds after firing, utilizing an unimaginable level of force the likes which no human can produce, resulting in critical and lethal damage that results when any foe blocks or is stricken by his attacks. The pressure that each bullet delivers alone has the power to produce an cater sized hole through entire buildings, creating a gust of winds spins everything out of it's foundation in the same manner as a tornado. His single greatest skill is without a doubt the skill to manipulate the multiple factors that control the direction and properties of bullets and where they're going. Capable of launching attacks that can bounce off of various surfaces, utilizing this ability to hit targets around corners or at impossible angels by coating it in an invisible magic aura that can cause the charged bullet, when set in motion, to home in on any target the he wishes. This is commonly called the Tracer Shot (トレーサーショット, Torēsā shotto) as it can be used to hit a target from miles away only by firing a single bullet charged with his magic, causing it to "lock on" to the his intended target. Prowess Immense Strength: Vos isn't weak, but at the same time isn't very strong either, his strength lies somwehre in the middle. Vos' weighing record is a maximum of 800-1000lbs (two times his own weight) before tiring and his muscles giving out. Displaying the maximum peek of human strength, he can lift objects nearly 4x his own size, which on their own would normally require multiple men to do, as-well as surpass any Olympic feat of strength and endurance. With this degree of strength, Vos can punch and kick an adversary through a thin brick wall, break/bend steel cuffs or thin chains, bench-press greater than half a ton if he applies himself. As well as strike down multiple types of doors with a single punch, knock people out with one offensive impact, and most impressively move objects many times heavier than himself. Vos is also capable of overpowering multiple men and wizards single-handedly without the aid of others. At one time, during a bar fight, he lifted a full grown man on a chair into the air with one arm, even going so far as throwing him several meters through the air and into a window. Immeasurable Agility: Immense Durability: Vos possesses an unimaginably higher level of denser bones and muscles than that of the average human, as well as a higher tolerance to pain. Thanks to the fruits of his training, their durability are at the maximum level of human conditioning, being capable of withstanding battle scenarios and situations that the average man cannot possibly fathom, most commonly in the form of beatings, interrogation, and torture. Notable feats of his durability spam from taking savage beatings by a metallic crow bar that would cripple any ordinary person for life, falling from a couple of stories off a building and into a pile of construction debris, getting shot point-blank in non-fatal areas of his body and surviving, having an entire building collapse on his person, and possibly withstanding beatings from enormousness foes and wizards, both using incredibly powerful spells without losing consciousness or dying upon impact. Immense Endurance: Vos can run for dozens of kilometers/miles and not lose breath or breathe heavy. Additionally, he can exert his muscles in such a way that he can work using the full strength of his muscles at peak capacity for several hours without rest or so much as a display any signs of fatigue or exhaustion. He can fight, run, and dodge for hours on end without requiring very little sleep or rest, thanks to the immense level of stamina he possesses to power through the exhaustion. Immeasurable Speed: Magical Abilities Prowess Immense Magic Energy: * Second Origin Activation: * Magical Aura: * Defenser Counter: Defenser is also capable of being utilized as a form of counterattack, allowing the user to deliver damage to the attacker when the user is hit; essentially, it is just as it is labeled; a counterattack. When performing Defenser Counter, the user kicks Defenser away from them upon the moment of the spell being activated, before returning to them as magnetized. This serves not only as a reflector, but also as an unpredictable approach to opponents. If timed correctly, it will trip opponents, leaving them vulnerable to follow-up attacks. Upon contact with the opposing technique, Defenser reverses the opponent's attack, whether it be close-range or projectile, upon them, returning it to sender, causing the user to retaliate in any way that they wish as well. If the attack is a projectile, it will simply be deflected behind them and upwards at about a thirty degree angle. It's worth noting explosive projectiles can still explode and will still do damage if they are struck when the Defenser is dissipated. If the attack is a powerful spell such as a Secret Art, then the attacker will be knocked back at a ninety degree angle. The user is capable of leaping out of the counterattack, allowing them to take the opponent by surprise. Essentially, a Defenser, when used to counter, multiplies a spell or technique's damage by one point five percent when there is a successful counter. If a projectile is reversed several times, then this method of harnessing Defenser will be rendered null and void, as the user loses the energy to retain the stance, and the projectile just passes through the stance and damages the user normally. Defenser is capable of being used for regular offense, as with it, the user is capable of knocking their opponent downwards. Defenser, when used as a counterattack, weaker when used against airborne opponents, and doesn't become invincible. It can travel through enemies unhindered, though. However, since the user kicks it, they cannot hold it in place, meaning that timing is crucial in reflecting projectiles. Note that when Defenser comes back to the user, it can also reflect any projectiles back at any angle at the last second. * Ethernano Manipulation: Ways of Combat Demon Magic [[Demon Magic|'Demon Magic']] (悪魔の魔法, Akuma no Mahō) is an unimaginably dangerous Lost Magic ability that demons and humans are able to utilize in order to conjure and harness the full power of demon-kind. Created as a way for humans to channel a demon's true potential by harnessing their "Demon Particles" 'in the form of Caster Magic and Holder Magic, demonizing them into monstrosities of pure vicious magic, incorporating the darkest, most violent aspects of the demonic nature and instinct (including the desire to survive, kill, and fight), eventually becoming a living manifestation of pure, unrestrained demon power. Created nearly a 1,000 years ago by a tribe of humans, as a result, they discovered that by using their unique magic particles, they can tap into their body's hidden potential and unleash it to it's fullest and greatest extent, amplifying their powers in unimaginable ways; most commonly through stealing magic power by killing a variety of different demons and other magical creatures. Additionally, this ability also works on ordinary non-magic creatures, taking their life-force in order to trigger different abilities that aid in healing the user. Humans seeking to use Demon Magic, tend to look for demons willing to teach them their ways. Ironically enough, Etherious are unable to use this this magic ability due to them possessing anti-magic particles in their body, ensuring that this ability stays with pure-blooded demons. Considered to be an extremely violent, warped version of Devil Slayer Magic, the power this magic art is able to produce greatly surpasses that of it's counter-part, created in part with the purpose of killing all manner of demons, as well as Etherious and users of Slayer Magic by utilizing their own magic. Used by Vos, he attained it's use shortly after his entire left arm was violently removed and replacing with that of an S-Class demon, being implanted with an exceptionally powerful ' (竜の種 Akuma no Tane), a plant-like organism that is located inside the body of a Demon, and is implied to being the source of what causes the process of Demonification. It is implied that it causes the transformation of becoming or transforming into a Demon, being located inside the body to which it gathers upon. Demon Magic centers itself mostly around this particular organism and the effects it can have on it's host, using it as the building block to which it gives the user their power. With the use of Demon Magic, the user can easily grow and harvest any given amount of demon seeds, as well as bequeath them to others against their own will, giving them the ability or potential to become pure-blooded demons through the natural course of time. This gives only the highest of gifted users the characteristic of a gardener, naturally planting this seed inside of other living creatures while tending to their growth, using demon particles as the fertilizer in order to stimulate it's growth and increase its fertility to epic proportions. On a regular, the user can increase the amount and health of and life the seed is brimming with, nourishing them by influencing the environment it is growing in (inside a living vessel) in order to reach and stay on the ideal range to help it's life flourish healthily. In short, the user can communicate or interact with the seed via Demon Magic, allowing them to perform a variety of different actions, such as accelerating their growth and even create them from nothing if needed. This allows the gardener (a.k.a. the user) to treat the bodies of all living things as nothing but a containers or "soil" to be used to house them, nurturing their growth with the hopes of influencing and accelerating their abilities, causing them to mature with supernatural speed, grow to unusual size, and produce in abundance. The number of possible targets can range to the vast majority of living creates that reside in Earth Land, with humans, animal, and plants, just to name a few that are successible to it's effects. = Basic Spells = = Advanced Spells = = Ultimate Spells = Guns Magic Guns Magic (銃弾魔法, Ganzu Majikku) is a Holder Magic involving the shooting of Magic bullets, which produce various magical effects. As the Magic's name implies, the user loads their guns and fires Magic bullets. The bullets can vary from normal bullets to any other type of bullets, such as wind bullets, sunlight bullets, Magic bullets, etc. Considered to be his primary offensive means of combat, Vos possesses an extraordinary skill in its use and application, primarily due to the nature of his preferred means of weaponry being magical firearms and his own body. Much like his own skill with all manner of guns or projectile weapons, Vos' versatility with Guns Magic is on a level all on it's own, even capable of using it without the need of an actual weapon, able to utilize his own limbs to fulfill that role. Given his experience with this magic art, Vos can effectively transform himself and any other part of his body (arms, legs, fingers, etc.) into powerful gun-like weapon capable of firing massive volumes of magic power without the need of a weapon. By using this method, Vos has a greater capacity of controlling the movements of his shots when fired from both appendages at high speeds, displaying a huge amount of destructive power that can easily rival those fired by an actual gun. As a master, he can manipulate the nature of his projectiles in many different ways, such as altering or changing direction, curve, bend, twist, and make it travel and fly longer distances, doing so with a terrifying sense of perfect precision and accuracy. With the use of Guns Magic, Vos can make all of his projectile attacks automatically follow, home in, and lock onto his target or targets until it hits them, skewering them with holes. His other special ability is the distinct power that allows him to curve projectile attacks in order to avoid any obstacles for better accuracy on his targeting or to avoid hitting anything directly in front of it. This is used when Vos is trying to fire upon an enemy hiding behind something or is right around the corner. Further use of Guns Magic enables him to enhance the speed/strength of his projectile weaponry through his magic energy, coating them in layers of concentrated ethernano, imbuing it with his own strength. This in turn causes all of his bullets to accelerate themselves to high speeds, often transforming themselves into destructive projectiles in the process, with the purpose of piercing through almost any sort of substance or form of defense with either a weapon or an extremely focused barrier, armor, body part or spell. By increasing the input of magic, additional enhancements to his bullets can be made such as making it rotate and spin faster, to the point where they can make the air spin to create tornadoes or spin to change its trajectory, incite overwhelming friction that can elevate temperature and even trigger centralized explosions. They can also create artificial gravity by spinning the air around themselves. Born with an immeasurably massive magic capacity in his barrier, by inserting his ethernano inside the chamber of his revolver, he is able to expand/increase any/all of his attacks to amplify them, giving them a greater range, speed, strength, penetration, overall power, etc. Most of his attacks are undodgeable and unavoidable, with a level of velocity that only Vos can apply to his attacks, allowing him to catch his opponents off-guard as he swiftly passes by them in an instant, giving his rounds and attacks the quality and effect of being unblockable, utilizing a unique fusion of speed, power, and point-blank accuracy makes it nearly impossible to guard against through normal blocking or dodging, making evasion and defense oriented techniques completely useless. Able to pierce through an enemies shielding or guard, be it weapon or flesh, each bullet he fires deals sever piercing damage, inflicting damage regardless on whether an enemy blocks or tries to deflect his moves. Sword Magic Trivia * Inspired by Ovan from .hack//G.U. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Assassin Category:Assassins Category:Gun User Category:Gun Magic User Category:Guns Mage Category:Neutral Good Category:Solis Knight Category:Sword Magic User